Lizards, Fire, Guns oh my!
by Dr. Gozly Kat
Summary: As the Reds and Blues are being sent home to Blood Gulch, they are sucked into a strange dimension. They find a land full of dragons, now what chaos will happen.


**Before we begin I would like to clear some things up. This will not be posted as much as my other fanfiction and it will not be as long. Also sorry to all you WoF fans if I didn't get the personalities of the characters just right, and give me suggestions on where the story should go, because I have no idea where I'm going with this.**

Felix watched, awestruck as he witnessed something he thought he'd never see, ever, never ever. But what he was looking at was a ship they were trying to pull in, he watched it get ripped apart as it seemed to power down, change course, jump to slip space and go in reverse all at the same time. Then it happened. A vortex appeared between the, now, two half of the ship, and expanded until it swallowed both of them, then disappeared.

"What. The. FUCK!" He yelled throwing down his gun in anger.

* * *

Carolina had put up her bubble shield just in time. As she did so their ship broke through the atmosphere of a planet. Everyone was in her bubble shield so they were protected from the heat of reentry, but her and the rest of her comrades, the Reds, the Blue and agent Washington watched as the crew of the ship turned to heaps of ash.

So impact came, debris free everywhere. When the chaos ended she put the bubble shield down and all her comrades fell to the ground, breathing heavily, aside from Caboose who was obviously unaware of what was happening. Each was wearing the same kind of full body armor, aside from color. Tucker and Carolina were in aqua, or teal who knows. Simmons was maroon, Sarge was red, Grif was orange, Caboose was blue and Washington was black with yellow accents. He had grown tired of the old light blue.

"Hey guys!" A familiar life said at the group. Survives! The group turned to see some sights they thought, and hoped they'd never see again. There, standing in the same type of armor, one clad in pink and one in purple. As well as helmet, which was actually a robot in brown, looked back at them.

"How the hell did we go back to Valhalla?!" Tucker exclaimed, somewhat forgot about the crash.

"You aren't in Valhalla silly," Donut said, "We got sucked up by a vortex, more like a wormhole, and ended up here."

"Shut Up pinky!" Sarge said gruffly, grabbing his shotgun.

"Mátame ahora./_Kill me now._" Lopez said in his normal monotone robot voice.

"Is anyone hurt?" Doc asked, getting out his medical scanner.

This that the ragtag group of soldiers looked around and started to make camp. They were in the middle of a creator, presumably made by the ship. They made a radio tower, though it didn't work. They were told by Crutch, Carolina's AI, that they were in a different dimension. Due to everything around them having different atomic makeup, but making things they recognise. Also apparently Caboose knows every single grass species, and he recognized one on this strange planet.

* * *

Moonwatcher was sitting in a hammock in the rainforest, her tail flopping off the side. She was stargazing, everything was fine until she saw it. Two flaming objects falling through the sky, the ground shook slightly when one smashed into the ground near, the soon to open Jade Mountain. Her eyes widened, "Three moons," she exclaimed quietly, not to wake anyone nearby. She climbed out of her hammock and swooped down to the rainforest floor below. She landed on the rain forest floor lightly. Her wings were still too sore to fly after having gotten them tangled up the other day, the vines were so tight on her wings it left some really bad bruises.

As she walked she heard a cheerful voice call, "Wait for me!" this caused MoonWatcher to turn around, she turned to see the rambunctious young dragonet Kinkajou. "Where are you going?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

MoonWatcher sighed, slightly happy that she wasn't going to be alone for the trip, it was most likely going to be a few days walk. "Well I saw something fall from the sky, do you want to join me?"

Kinkajou gasped, Kinkajou always loved to find new things. She excitedly hopped around MoonWatching, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! It'll be so fun! This'll be so fun!" She announced. MoonWatcher smiles softly as the two went on their way.

As the minutes lengthened into hour Kinkajou asked, "Why are we walking?" The NightWing stifled a laugh, after three hours she asks.

"Well, my wings are sore, I got tangled in some vines the other day and it left some nast scars." She explained, trying to make it so the young dragonet understood.

"Oh…" Kinkajou said pausing, she then continued to happily trot along like there wasn't a care in the world.

After three days of walks the pair of dragonets found themselves at the edge of a huge crater. They looked over the edge to see a large metal… thing, but it was broken, and ten rather strange looking scavengers. One had red fur on the top of its head. Another in some kind of grey pelt had brown hair and deep brown eyes, with a scar above his left eye stretching all the way to his cheek.

A third was wearing a red pelt and had grey hair, maybe an old one, but he had a strange stick and his hands and his face was covered in scars. Then came the real shock, one of the scavengers had very pale skin and one amber eye, the other surrounded by metal that when down his neck and a glowing red eye in the middle. The one in gold, no orange, they had darker skin and dark brown hair, he had one brown eye. He also had one amber eyes, surrounded by the same pale skin as the one with metal skin, in the same areas as the other one.

Next was the one in purple, with nice black hair and blue eyes. Than the other one in aqua, had dark chocolate like skin, he had blue eyes and black fur atop his head.

The was peered over the edge of the crater just walking the scavengers. "They look so weird," Kinkajou noted, "Don't they usually wear little pelts?"

MoonWatcher just stared at the strange scavenger, the pelts were unlike any she had ever seen before, but was surprised her is that they weren't running. Scavengers HATED being out in the open, these ones just stood out in the open walking around carelessly. MoonWatcher whipped her head around hearing Kinkajou yelp.

When she followed Kinkajou's gaze she saw one of the strange scavengers, it was holding onto the rainwings tail. "Aw! It's so cute!" Kinkajou said tapping the scavengers chest. The scavenger made a series of squeaking noises before it walked closer to Kinkajou, it was either really stupid or really brave. The strange scavenger than tried its best to wrap its arms around Kinkajou, like a hug. "Aw," Kinkajou said about to tap the scavengers head before she was lifted off the ground.

Kinkajou's went out from under her, she shrieked, how was this scavenger holding her?! MoonWatched watched this take place, eyes as wide as saucers. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't burn it incase her burnt Kinkajou. So all she did was watch as the scavenger walked away with Kinkajou, towards the other scavengers.

* * *

Caboose walked down the edge of the crater, towards his group of friends. At this point he had made a new friend in Freckles and Lopez got a new body. "Winged no haired puppy!" Caboose called to his comrades.

"Shut Up Caboose!" Tucker yelled at his fellow blue soldier.

Washington sighed, both were facing away from Caboose, "At least humor hi-" Wash stopped after turning around, Caboose was holding a multicolored, dragon?! It was squirming and trying to get out of the blues grasp, Washington watched as it opened its mouth and some kind of liquid sprayed from its fangs. It didn't hit anybody but it hit the ground, quickly melting the foliage it touched. "Tucker,"

"I see it too…" Tucker said staring up at the dragon in Cabooses arms, "If there are dragons… THERE MUST BE SEXY ELVES TOO!"

Wash face palmed, "Caboose, hold the puppy," he said running into the ship. After a few minutes he came back with some metal cable, it was made of a titanium alloy so it wouldn't be easily broken. He tried it around the dragon's snout and wings as Caboose held it down.

Kinkajou, looked at the strange scavengers and did as much as she could to escape their grasp, after a few minutes the colorful group of scavengers were looking at her. She was about to let loose at them with her claws before, some… THING walking up behind her making hard foot falls, it sounded dangerous so she didn't dare move. They were all squeaking at each other, arguing?

The dragonet grunted clawing at the strange ropes around her snout, they weren't made of vines, that was for sure. When she did, the scavengers pointed all their tiny metal sticks at her. They didn't look nice, there were also now wearing strange pelts on their head, wait, now on closer inspection they weren't pelts, it was armor, metal armor. Scavengers can make armor?

* * *

MoonWatcher didn't know what to do, she was just watching. A huge metal creature with strange metal things on its arms was behind Kinkajou, it must be something made by an animus. She couldn't take it. So she flead, she flead to Jade Mountain, it was supposed to open in a day so it would have the dragonets of destiny there, right? She was super scared though, what if the dragonets get captured?

MoonWatcher flew up to the entrance of Jade Mountain. She ran around the school until she found someone. Thankfully she found one of the dragonets of destiny. As MoonWatcher fumbled into the room she saw pale yellow scales. "H-hel-help!" She said stumbling over her words.

The dragon jumped, she was so small, "What's wrong?!" She asked eyes wide, _Three moons where did she come from?_ MoonWatcher heard he think.

"Help… Kinkajou, scavengers… captured." MoonWatcher said huffing the sandwing rushing over.

"What?" She asked rather confused, _What does she mean Kinkajou was captured?_

"A group of scavengers captured Kinkajou!" MoonWatcher repeated, this time using more words.

"What?!" The sandwing said, she now realized that the sandwing didn't have a barb, this had to be Sunny right? One of the dragonets of destiny. As Sunny said this MoonWatcher heard someone new enter the room, it was Queen Glory, of the rainwings.

"What about Kinkajou?" The queen asked looking at MoonWatcher.

"Kinkajou- Kinkajou got captured by some strange scavengers," the nightwing said.

"What?!" The queen said loudly, "Where is she?!" _I'll kill those damned scavengers!_

"Right here," said a cheery voice said from behind Glory. The queen whipped her head around looked at the small rainwing.

"Where were you?" The queen asked.

"Well, some scavengers tried me up, they argued seemed to be arguing than they let me free. So I followed MoonWatcher here." She pointed to MoonWatcher, "They also had this strange moving metal thing. It seemed alive, they also had some light that seemed to be talking to them."

"What?" The queen and Sunny looked at each other, _Animus magic?_ They thought at the same time. "Can you show me?" The queen asked.

"Sure," Kinkajou said happily, walking out of the room, the group followed. They quickly made their way to the crater. The two rainwings camouflage themselves and walked down into the crater. They watched them run around the crater, all but one, they observed the blue one as it picked up a green ball threw it and squeaked something. The thing made of metal's arm turned and with a loud bang something shot out of the things arm. The blur cut through the ball and stuck itself in dirt at the edge of the crater, than in a deep voice said something to the scavenger.

"What was that?!" Glory exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth, all the scavengers looked in her direction.

"Epsilon," Carolina said to her AI. She had heard a rawr.

"I already see them," The AI said, he quickly did the calculations in his head and made an outline of the dragon in her hud based on the shadows, both of them. She pointed her gun at the shapes and fired. The loud rat-tat-tat, of gunfire flew through the air as many bullets rushed towards the pair of dragons they had no time to react.


End file.
